The Dragon
by Jp the VILE
Summary: This is a TophXAang story and yet a tophXOC story so enjoy this is my first story so feel free to review and i will not abandon this story until its done so don't worry i will always update so yeah TAANG


Chapter one

**EYOOOOOO WATTUP MAH NIGGAS ITS ME Jp the vile finally writing a TAANG story I like how I judge people's work from these past years, the stories of TAANG that were discontinued, yeah we hate the suck ass authors who do that, (WTF everyone), so this is aangXtoph and a tophXOC don't hate me but toph will be a two timer here so yeah let's get started, remember to review much will be appreciated :D**

**Chapter one: Time is an illusion**

**AANG'S POV**

4 weeks after I slayed the firelord and everything's leading to a disaster, katara left me for some stupid fire lord who wants nothing from her but pure body and I can't forget that moment when I used the bathroom last Tuesday.

**Flashback **

Aang was going to the showers about to take a deep deep relaxing shower, when I pulled the curtains there I saw a terrifying thing, katara and zuko are having s*x in the showers f*cking each other like there is no tomorrow, I can,t believe it the one who I loved that goes way back is having s*x with the one who rules the firelord, aang put on his towels and ran away yet Zuko and Katara didn't notice because of the pleasure she was having, while Aang was running he couldn't help fighting off the tears that was falling down on his face. Aang ran to his room slamming his door shut

I can't believe they would do that without letting me know they were falling for each other" Aang said with a big loud sob.

**4 hours Later***

Aang kept crying and crying and left himself disaster on the corner, He cryed and quickly stopped as Toph shouted

HEY TWINKLETOES YOU COMING TO DINNER OR WHAT ?!" Toph shouted as she earthbended Aang that made him stand still .

Dinner's coming on in a few so yo-" Toph stopped talking as she felt tears running down Aang's direction wich could only mean one thing.

Hey twinkles you okay? Toph asked with a slight concern on her face.

I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. Aang shouted so loud that made him breath air on Toph's face

It looks like that it's not, wanna talk about it ? Toph asked with an eyebrown raised on her head.

Not in this moment Toph" Toph was about to say something but then she just gave him a hum response.

Ok, I guess you wouldn't talk about it for now, see ya later…. I guess" toph said as she left Aang's room

Goodnight toph" Aang said to himself as he slightly notices that she begins to have feelings for Toph either.

**END OF FLASHBACK***

Aang was flying at his one and only bison with his one and only flying lemur, but not that, she was also flying with Toph.

They were flying to the fire nation to celebrate Zuko's birthday

So twinkletoes, How far is it to hot head's palace, Toph said as she leaned on Aang's shoulder that only made her more drowsy.

We're near Toph, just 5 more hours" Aang said energetically to keep himself awake.

Can we land and take a break from travelling for a while ? Toph asked about to sleep on Aang's shoulder then Aang landed Appa on the ground safely trying not to startle her with a wreckful landing.

Aang and Toph quickly unpacked their things to get this sleep done overwith

Aang meanwhile layed himself down on Toph's side to make her sure she was safe and that no one can harm her.

Aang was looking at her gray blind eyes that are just looking at the stars.

The stars are so beautiful aren't they" Aang said while just looking at her beautiful eyes.

That's what you all think, just keep one thing on your mind always, I'm blind. Toph said as she gave a small grin.

Oh I'm sorry.

No, you don't have to be Aang" Aang was surpised at her very much, he couldn't believe Toph actually said his" real name.

Well I wanna tell you something actually, after 4 weeks ago after I brokedown because katara cheated me with some major loser who can't even beat his own father, well is that I noticed you were always there for me and I'm so happy with your company" Toph got her cheeks to turn red after what Aang actually said to her.

And right now I still couldn't believe it that you're still here for me after what awkward things we went through". Toph couldn't stop making her face even more red so it now looks like a tomato

I guess what I wanted to tell you that I actually Love you" Aang said with confidence as Toph quickly stopped looking at the stars and directly head towards Aang's face's direction.

I actually wanted to tell you the same thing'. And this time Aang was the one who's turning into a tomato.

Everything kept on silent after what Aang heard from toph, then Toph quickly broke the silence she looked at Aang with a satisfying look on her face

Oh come here my lover boy !

Toph said with a large smile on her face

As she got closer to toph's face they pulled in for a deep passionate kiss

Goodnight twinkletoes" Toph said as she closed her eyes

Goodnight Toph" Aang said as he also closed his eyes and went to a big misunderstanding dream 

**Dream:**

_I'm walking on the secret underground city under the fire lord's Palace then I noticed that it wasn't like Ba Sing Se's it was like a secret evil underground HQ for criminal mastermind, it has magma pools aunder the obsidian, adamentium shards scattered all over the obsidian the there were more boulders than any tunnel can possibly have, on his left was bended adamentium and on his right were crystal shards broken and scattered all over the obsidian the floor, and there he saw a gigantic flaming boulder-like rock' it was 67 feet across and has 35 width. Then there he saw the rock cracking, then the background turned to the dungeon where Ozai was held captive._

_He saw Ozai escaped and fighting off the guards but he doesn't look happy, he looked frightened _

_That didn't bother him at all, his one and only question was how did he got his firebending powers back Aang was a bit confused, then the firelord flew off to the big hole that he made that made him escape_

_Aang wanted to stop him but he can't he can't move on his dream this moment but he can only spectate the fire lord that has a will to spread chaos all over the world again but he was shot down by a lighning rain, Aang can tell it was very painful cause it was struck on the exact spot where his heart is._

_Aang could finally move, he ran fast to the fire lord to end it but he was pulled by a shadow figure_

_I'll finish this thank you very much" with a little sarcasm on his voice_

_Who are yo- he was cut off when he sliced the firelord's head right on his neck, he used an adamentium shard to finish the job and he started to walk to the direction where Aang is _

_Who are you ? _

_Aang asked as he formed a kung-fu fighting stance_

_Time is an illusion, remember it Aang we will meet in the future._

_The shadow figure started to fade along with the background around him._

_Wait I have more to ask _

right then Aang woke up drenched by his own sweat with Toph sleeping beside him

Time is an Illusion"


End file.
